The Super Babies: Pride of the Super Babies
}} The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies is the first book of The Super Babies series, but it is the fifth chronologically. It was written in 2007 and published on 29 July, 2010, and has received mostly positive feedback from critics and fans. It centers on the search for Lindsay Kellerman and the latter joining the S.M.S.B. and the long-awaited death of the infamous Mr. Stupid NoHead. Summary These are dark times. Long ago, mutantry was discovered in Ancient Egypt. Most mutants advocated to use their immense power for good, but some thought they were meant to rule the weak. A terrible war began. They were led by the cruel and ruthless Dark mutant Mr. Stupid NoHead, a man determined to rule the world and retake what once was his. The world gradually fell to the power of the Order. But resistance came in the most unlikely form. Now, join Baby Intelligence in his epic journey across the world. Along with the tender-hearted Baby Strength and the comedic Force Baby, he seeks to unveil the prophecy of the Chosen One. That way, he will be able to destroy the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead and his armies. Although ravaged by a deadly war, there is an almost consistent air of courage and perseverance essential to brave what lies ahead. Hope just might be the answer to paying the price of freedom. Synopsis Prologue: The Knights of Metta The story begins with an alien observing a root connected to a plantation of Kinda plants forming in the ground. The sprouts erupt violently but recede into the mud, causing the alien's plan for his boss to go unfulfilled as a result. Cursing, he enters his house and sits down, where he decides to visit Sir Edgar Caravan. He knocks on the door, and Edgar bids him welcome and reveals his latest invention — the scooter. Outside, they ride it until a spear is hurled at them. Kohor the vampire reveals himself and calls on members of the Knights of Metta to take Edgar's life. As forces surround Edgar, the alien obeys orders to run. Edgar defeats his quarries, but then Lady Xamera teleports into the field. Edgar nearly kills Kohor on the spot, but Xamera breaks his sword with the Dark side. She knocks him out with a Stun beam and captures him. Edgar awakens to find himself shackled. Xamera, who is standing before him, declares that he is to be killed before her followers, and offers him the chance to speak one last time. Edgar utters the prophecy of the Chosen One, and when he is done, Xamera orders his execution. Prologue: The Haunted Nursery Over a millennium later, Mr. Stupid NoHead rushes across the forest. At a clearing, he teleports to the goblins awaiting him. With the haunted nursery in plain sight, NoHead orders the goblins to circle around the house but forbids them from entering. He strides to the doorway and destroys the keyhole with his mutantry. Inside the nursery, he is surprised to see the corpses of nearly twenty-five infants and the maid littering the floor, presumably killed via shooting. He realizes Saurya is here, and he flies up a staircase made of large worms. In what used to be an elegant living room, he sees through Saurya's masquerade as an old woman and confronts her, demanding that she give him the crystal. Then Aegii teleports into the room with the crystal in tow. NoHead kills Saurya with fire and realizes that the crystal cannot be removed from Aegii by force. He knocks her out via Stun beam and teleports to the Fifth NoHead Base with her as his captive, leaving the nursery to burn to the ground. Chapter 3: The Man in Violet In New York City, Baby Intelligence emerges from a crater and climbs to the top. Dead falgamas are littering the ground. He turns to see if Baby Strength and Force Baby are okay, and to his relief, they are. Getting to his feet, he learns a mutant in a violet cloak has come to their rescue. The mutant warned them that the NoHeads had erected a new fortress, the Fifth NoHead Base. Baby Intelligence is suspicious of him, but as a token of his goodwill, the mutant gives him a famous mutant card featuring Jasmine Tootill. Chapter 4: Hotel Valley Force Baby suggests going to the Appalachian Mountains and asking Jaden Vang for help, though Baby Intelligence disagrees. Chapter 5: Flight of the Pinewood Derby Chapter 6: The Order of the NoHeads Baby Intelligence sees a vision of Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black. They are arguing about the means to their previous mission for the Order. Suddenly, Kenzie appears and informs Burnbottom and Black that they have been summoned to the NoHead Base by the Qi’sheng. As Baby Intelligence jerks awake, the two NoHeads arrive at the fortress, where Mr. Stupid NoHead instructs them to follow Baby Intelligence to Australia. Black agrees, and after Burnbottom leaves, she informs NoHead of the publicity being caused by Lucy McCallin. Chapter 7: The Legacy of Merlin To honor his first wish, the wizard tells Baby Intelligence what he knows about the NoHeads. In a flashback, he investigates the darkness of Tsala, and at the Fifth NoHead Base encounters Mr. Stupid NoHead and RC-3, with whom he briefly duels and from whom he takes a piece of with him. Chapter 8: The Bunny Back on the road, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby realize where the first scroll (probably) is. Not long after a stuffed bunny toy appears. It can seemingly move on its own. The bunny leads the curious trio away from the motel and to a lake, before beckoning they dive in. They do, but once they are underwater, they encounter NoHeads Annabeth Black and her unidentified teenage accomplice. After a brief but deadly fight, Annabeth and her accomplice hold Baby Strength and Force Baby by their necks, and Baby Intelligence's shivering reaches its peak and he falls unconscious. Chapter 9: The Cave Through a hole, they enter the cave. Baby Intelligence suspects that the hole was created by the explosion of a mine. They walk uphill, before taking a turn down a slope, but then Force Baby realized they were heading straight for a flood. Baby Intelligence shouts for them to turn back, but then Baby Strength spots canisters. Force Baby finds a cave-in at the same time, and they enter it to escape the water. Here, Baby Intelligence finds two bullets that date back to 1450. Peering deeper in, they find another canister wedged under the remains of a statue and push it out of a hidden opening. Baby Intelligence realizes this is the first scroll. Baby Strength breaks it in half, causing words to appear: "Three brothers locked as one. The king of dance and humanities will speak as one. From what is from the strobe lights fun, that you come closer to being done." Chapter 10: Thunder and Lightning Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby encounter a thunderstorm on the way to a motel. The wind is too much for them and Baby Intelligence fears they won't make it. Suddenly, a finger beckons they come into the tent from which its owner resides. When he comes inside with Baby Strength and Force Baby, the woman inside, Carol Wilcox, makes them supper while telling Baby Intelligence what Mr. Stupid NoHead has been up to according to the news, while Force Baby plays with her cocker spaniel Gobbles and Baby Strength joins in the conversation. Baby Intelligence deduces that the Dark Lord is exceptionally elusive, as he clearly isn't ready to keep fighting the government until his army extends itself. Before leaving, they have a small row about why fighting the NoHeads is worth all the lives consumed. Chapter 11: The Faint Baby Intelligence finally relents and explains to him the basics of Crodela. Chapter 12: To Acquire Leather Baby Strength wants to make leather coating for the seats in the Pinewood Derby, something Baby Intelligence approves of. Chapter 13: The Dancing Dorm After two guards deny the S.M.S.B. entrance to the Dancing Dorm, Carol Wilcox seemingly appears out of nowhere, Gobbles in tow. She gets them into the Dorm as her guests, where she explains that she ran into several Inumatu who suspected her of harboring the S.M.S.B. and escaped, and proceeded to find employment under the condition that she came here and presented three thousand dollars to her boss (who is revealed in The Blabberish Singer to be Anthony Ruth). Chapter 14" The Reptile and the Rock Chapter 15: The Burans' Revenge Chapter 16: Fists Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength fight over what to do with the boulder. Baby Strength wants to hurry, while Baby Intelligence insists that the Derby can take no more. Before it becomes lethal, Force Baby intervenes. Upon seeing a plume of black smoke, they realize that they have no choice but to flee. Chapter 19: Carol Wilcox's Tale Baby Intelligence encounters Carol a second time. He learns that she had fled to the estate of a new friend so she and Gobbles could contemplate their next course of action, as she had been fired from her job in Greece. She helps them divine the third scroll, though her explanation makes little sense to Baby Intelligence and he needs to make further inquiry. Chapter 21: Mount Everest Chapter 22: Lucy McCallin When Baby Intelligence wakes up, he meets Dukas' parents, Abram van Dukas and Riley Bell, who have been taking care of him and Force Baby. Eventually, they make plans to leave and continue their search for the Chosen One. Baby Intelligence, who has recently been poring over his Holocards to help him figure out what the third scroll means, realizes their next necessary step. He tells them that they need to speak to Lucy McCallin and ask her about the Chosen One, so the trio begins searching for the McCallin residence. Chapter 23: The Three Surprises They soon discover that Lucy has betrayed them to the NoHeads; Annie, her daughter, was taken captive earlier in the year because she was encouraging support for Baby Intelligence, and she believes that giving them Baby Intelligence will win her freedom. The trio barely escape from the NoHeads come to fetch them. In an ingenious plan to ensure escape, Force Baby uses a Jedi Mind trick on Lucy (hence his Force connection) and blasts away the floor. When they are sighted by the NoHeads, they escape in the Pinewood Derby. The babies converse on a rooftop, but Kenzie Walters and Annabeth Black unexpectedly teleport onto the roof with them. Ignoring Baby Intelligence's snide remark, Kenzie advances on Baby Strength while Black pushes Baby Intelligence out of the way. Force Baby attempts to retaliate, but the women teleport with his cousin. Chapter 24: The Lunch Money Bandit Percy and Stephanie leaving the dollar theater after seeing what was later revealed to be . As they pause to think about what they had seen, they are cornered by a robed character who asks them for a dollar. Percy refuses, but the villain then demands the money he and Stephanie are carrying for lunch money. He uses a pocketknife to force their backpacks open and steal the cash. As the criminal escapes with his loot, he is cornered by Baby Intelligence and Force Baby. Together, they are able to shake the stolen money off the mugger, though the villain launches a grenade. However, Lindsay, who was an orphan in the same alleyway, makes it disappear of thin air before it can hurt anyone. Baby Intelligence grabs the crook and, with Force Baby’s help, throws him into Officer Walltalker’s patrol car. Chapter 25: Lindsay Kellerman Believing he has finally found the baby he had foreseen would join them, Baby Intelligence brings Lindsay with them. Lindsay arrives at Baby Intelligence’s office, where Baby Intelligence introduces himself and tells her he has identified her power of Disappiration. He asks her if she will join, and Lindsay extends her hand to shake on it. However, this is interrupted by a recently-installed alarm. Everyone rushes to the Pinewood Derby to stop a bank robbery. On the way, Baby Intelligence introduces her to Force Baby, one of two remaining members reduced from Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Paige Nelson. Chapter 26: The Underground Fortress Upon arriving, the S.M.S.B. realizes they have failed to prevent the robbery in time. Despite this, Baby Intelligence saw the huge crack in the vault and hinted Mr. Stupid NoHead was the culprit. Lindsay seemed just as apprehensive, recalling her last encounter with him. After explaining who he was to Lindsay, Intelligence summoned the other members back outside and they all headed for his base. Chapter 27: The Sevlow Legion Mr. Stupid NoHead saw them assemble outside and ambushed the babies. He immediately strangled Baby Intelligence, but Lindsay hurled a log at his face that caused him to let go of his prey. As NoHead turns to Lindsay, his disgust turns to delight. After defeating Lindsay in a brief standoff, Mr. Stupid NoHead casts Baby Intelligence out of his Base using a barrage of logs and a wagon. Using the wagon to stay above the water, the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster rolls into an underground chamber, and, after evading an army of wolves, is rescued by Lindsay and the others. Lindsay causes all four babies to disappear back into Mr. Stupid NoHead’s house. Chapter 28: The Voice of Sir Edgar Upon arriving, the babies locate a machine Mr. Stupid NoHead had created. When Baby Strength sees the controls were in German, he thought they were done for, but Baby Intelligence says it wouldn’t be a problem. He told it to self destruct in the foreign language, and it blows up moments later. The explosion wakes Mr. Stupid NoHead, and he leaves his private quarters to learn the S.M.S.B. had returned from the abyss. Baby Intelligence reengages the villain in a battle of light and dark as the Dark Lord launches electricity, ice, and fire at the superhero. After an intense standoff, Baby Intelligence is eventually overwhelmed by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who encases him in ice and pins him to a wall. As Annabeth arrives on the platform, Mr. Stupid NoHead prepares to finish him off, but Merlin's apprentice arrives via magic to save Baby Intelligence, as that was his second wish through the platinum pencil. A short battle ensues between the Dark mutant and wizard, and Annabeth escapes. Having fought the old man to a stalemate, NoHead disappears. With him seemingly fleeing, the wizard tells Baby Intelligence to leave, but then NoHead appears to them with appiritions of robots at his side. New arrival Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Intelligence take on the Dark Lord. At last, Mr. Stupid NoHead is blasted into a fireplace, releasing Dark energies everywhere. Chapter 29: Back in Rome Baby Intelligence awakes in a hospital wing back in Rome, where Baby Strength and Force Baby reveal that Mr. Stupid NoHead has been destroyed, and unfortunately, the wizard with him. Chapter 30: The Mayor's Gift Being that Hell Burnbottom still existed, Baby Intelligence believes that a NoHead must still remain. Post-Script Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mira argue over how they should find what remains of the Grand Army. Mira suggests they unleash their entire army upon whatever sanctuary Sheriff Bladepoint has set up. Burnbottom disagrees with the idea of risking their entire army in one fight, but Gunray agrees, claiming there is no risk involved. Before Burnbottom can respond, Annabeth Black arrives and tells them to follow her outside to find a solution to their problem. Burnbottom sees the silhouette of the Lord of the North. Characters The main protagonist of the book is Baby Intelligence, a superhero determined to maintain world peace and destroy the evil NoHeads. Lindsay Kellerman is the deurotagonist; it is in this book that she joins the S.M.S.B. Baby Strength and Force Baby serve as supporting characters in the first book. Mr. Stupid NoHead, a powerful criminal bent on destroying the S.M.S.B., is the primary antagonist in “Pride of the Super Babies” and in the adjoining prequel trilogy. The secondary antagonist is the Lunch Money Bandit; his real name (Cygnus Evans) is not yet revealed. Supporting characters include Percy, Stephanie, and a pack of wolves under NoHead custody. List of deaths Behind the scenes The idea for the series came from a discussion in 2007 that brought up a subject of talented babies, referenced from a YouTube video called “Babies Roller Skating”. Extensions Graphic novelization The graphic novelization of the book was published on March 2015, forty-nine months after the book was released (albeit the original, private, colorless picture book). The credited author was D. Isaac Thomas, who also wrote the series, as well as the Boys vs. Girls trilogy and countless others. Smaller details were also changed; for example, the wolf clash toward the end was from Lindsay Kellerman’s perspective, instead of Baby Intelligence’s. Thomas published it upon ensuring edits lived up to standard. E-book The ebook for Pride of the Super Babies was first published as the start of The Super Babies - Part 2, Part 1 being the newer prequel series. A couple of deleted scenes were present in the novel, such as Baby Intelligence being interviewed and the encounter with an alien on the way to the MBH. This ebook is available on two websites, Wattpad and Movellas. New characters Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon